Hana Midorikawa
|Midorikawa Hana}} is a supporting character of ''Prison School'' and a third-year student in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy.Prison School Volume 19 Chapter 187, Page 10 She is the secretary of the Underground Student Council, a vigilante school organization.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 3, Page 13 Hana is the fourth-best karate champion in the inter-high school championships.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 5, Page 9 She is a subordinate and loyal friend of Mari Kurihara, the president of the USC. Appearance Hana is of average height and slim with a medium bust. She has blonde hair in a bob, with bangs above her brown eyes. She is athletic and somewhat muscular despite her light build, as a third-grade Dan and the fourth-best karate champion in the inter-high school championships. She wears the standard school uniform with no socks in tandem with leggings and an undershirt. Personality Hana is a kind and shy individual. She enjoys brewing and drinking dandelion tea, and also has a love for four-leaf clovers. She can be very violent when angry, and expresses her anger with proficient karate attacks. She is somewhat reserved in comparison to Meiko Shiraki (the Underground Student Council's Vice-President), wearing underlayers when on guard duty. She is actually very shy and impressionable, as shown when she is caught in compromising conditions by Kiyoshi Fujino a number of times. Hana is shown to be quite impressionable out of her tough exterior as in compromising or sexual situations, she faints and becomes mortified. Hana has a fear of mushrooms as a result of remembering the hospital visit. She develops a crush on Kiyoshi after they kiss. Plot After the boys intrude into the female bathing area of a swimming pool during the "peeping incident", Meiko Shiraki (the USC Vice-President) along with Hana capture four of the boys with Kiyoshi Fujino missing. The Underground Student Council President Mari Kurihara captures Kiyoshi & all of them face exclusion for the peeping incident, but are incarcerated in the Prison Block for one month instead. When the five first-year boys are detained, Mari assigns Hana to the boys instead of Meiko, as she is deemed incapable of disciplining the boys correctly due to their overarching lust sexualising her attempts to beat them into submission. Hana puts her karate skills to use, with her powerful melee attacks to silence the students brutally. Within Kiyoshi's internal imprisonment, Hana has many encounters with him to her embarrassment. In her guard duty, she was caught urinating outside and is later urinated on by Kiyoshi. After Jouji stabbed Kiyoshi by accident, he brushed Hana between her legs during a school hospital visit with him causing her to faint. Each of Hana's later attempts to get revenge were caused by the previous encounter, and still failed. During the last attempt at getting revenge on Kiyoshi for cutting the lid from her water bottle and removing his underwear, she gives him a forced kiss in revenge for her many slights he has accidentally caused her during his internal imprisonment. This gave the boys an opportunity to get the evidence that brings down the USC and free the boys from imprisonment and imminent expulsion. After the boys are freed and the USC are placed in dorm arrest, Hana is then forced by the official Aboveground Student Council to undergo incarceration in the Prison Block with the USC by the Aboveground Student Council, due to their abuse and mistreatment of the prisoners and attempts to frame them violating the School Code. The Student Council then attempts to alienate her from the other two USC members in order to disband them permanently. She then joins the Aboveground Student Council as an 'apprentice', while Mari appears to be plotting a prison escape. When Kiyoshi is incarcerated for the second time in the Prison Block, she is freed. Later in the manga, Mitsuko approaches her asking about the meaning of men cutting the top from a water bottle and removing their pants, because Gakuto was close to doing it to her but realises it is Kiyoshi's stupidity when a beaten up Shingo enter's the boys dorm after attempting the same. Anzu Yokoyama also tells her that Shingo did it to her and doesn't know whether she should forgive him. Angered at his idiocy, Hana sneaks into the prison to punch Kiyoshi and blackmail him with showing photos of their kiss to Chiyo Kurihara in order to obtain more pictures & see him urinate. When she gets some romantic pictures and is about to force him to urinate, Mitsuko Yokoyama enters and she leaves. As a result, Hana develops a crush for Kiyoshi when she kisses him. The Student Council President Kate Takenomiya encourages Hana to join the cheerleading team to further integrate Hana with her, which Hana accepts reluctantly. In order to prevent Hana from helping Mari escape from prison, Kate shows her the video of Mari and Kiyoshi sucking 'snake venom' from each other which shocks her and emotionally affects her. Thus, Hana appears to have become further estranged from the USC. When Mari records a video of her with Kate in compromising conditions to nullify the leverage the video gave Kate over the USC & reveals that she messaged Hana to explain the video, Kate's plot fails thus possibly preventing Kate from using the material for blackmail in the upcoming Cavalry Battle on the day of the school's Sport Festival. The preceding night, an insomniac Hana is shown in her dorm room contemplating her feelings about the footage, romantic pictures and Kiyoshi. The arrival of the Sports Festival and the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle has Kiyoshi join the USC cavalry team, only for Hana to intercept him at the toilets & take him to the boy's dorm room. Though she intends to exact her revenge naked under a pile of futons, they very narrowly escape detection by Gakuto and Chiyo after Kiyoshi collects her shoes and panties. With Hana strategic ploy to send a text to Chiyo and tell her that Kiyoshi is with Gakuto, the newcomers collect the PBR fragment and leave allowing Hana to pee over his face. Though the distraught Kiyoshi reacts with confused anger at his loss of desire to live, she gives him their second kiss as a response before leaving the dorm. With hours until the Cavalry Battle, Hana and Kiyoshi discover their accidental underwear exchange before the strategy meeting and return to the school building to change. However, Hana decides to refuse the exchange out of anger after seeing Kiyoshi's reaction to Chiyo's handmade headband. In the women's obstacle course, Hana faces her main opposition Risa as the marginal victor of the last year. Though Risa is confident of victory, Hana is in the lead until Risa gains on her in the acrobatics leg. The statistics Anzu provides allow Kiyoshi to deduce that Hana isn't used to his underwear. With her discovery of a four-leaf clover before Risa finds a friend, Hana assumes a narrow lead with higher stakes after overhearing Mari's bet with Kate to have the losing president dance for the student assembly in casual clothes. With Hana's knowledge of Mari's bad fashion taste and new determination, Hana signals for Kiyoshi to exchange panties from below a princess dress at the cosplay leg. However, they are forced to use a cardboard tank as cover when Hana is left with a cat suit. Within the tank in the race, the two change successfully and her speed increases in the final sprint - until Hana realizes her lack of underwear and trips before the finish line. Though she appears to have lost to Risa, the video appeal of Gakuto is successful in allowing them a draw. In the school grounds, an enraged Hana and Kiyoshi exchange their underwear in secret for Hana to get her panties back. Though the pair leave in opposite directions to avoid undue attention, they return and exchange underwear once more after having adapted to the other's. In the hours preceding the Cavalry Battle, the boys and the USC attempt to revive Meiko's Vice-President persona and deduces that the carbonation is responsible for Meiko's return. With a pre-battle morale boost, Hana refuses Kiyoshi's request next to the boy's dorm to switch underwear. With the courtyard of the sports ground prepared for the Cavalry Battle, the USC cavalry team assemble with Hana as cavalry jockey on the left. Trivia *There is a strong visual resemblance between Hana and her Japanese voice actress Kana Hanazawa. *The kanji for her first name means "flower" and the two kanji for her surname mean "green river".花　(はな) | Kotobank Dictionary JP. (Japanese) Retrieved 10-01-2016.緑川　(みどりかわ) | Kotobank Dictionary JP. (Japanese) Retrieved 10-01-2016. *According to the manga, her height is approximately around 167 cm or 5'6". *Hana is depicted in the official USC guidebook with a analogue camera.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 3, Page 13 Gallery Hana1.png|Hana in the manga Hana2.png|Hana's past appearance Volume 04.jpg|Hana on the Volume 04 Cover Volume 08.jpg|Hana on the Volume 08 Cover Volume 18.jpg|Hana on the Volume 18 Cover Hana anime design.jpg|Hana anime design References Navigation es:Hana Midorikawa ja:緑川花 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Underground Student Council Category:Hachimitsu Academy